‘Family’ is an obvious SafetyHazard
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: There are some things Draco had never imagines doing as he grew up – having a family of his own being one of them – but he finds that when it comes to the three boys he loves most, he has no choice but to alter his views to please his loved ones.


'_Family_' is an obvious Safety-Hazard

**AN: There are some things Draco had never ****imagines doing as he grew up – having a family of his own being one of them – but he finds that when it comes to the three boys he loves most, he has no choice but to alter his views to please his loved ones.**

Draco mentally wrenched his hands maliciously—_hah_! He had him cornered, with nowhere to go!—crawling closer.

"Come here, before I—" he growled and the other whimpered, pressing himself resolutely against the wall.

"No threatening the kids Drake," another voice piped in—the boy sighed in relief, but the blonde didn't back away, nudging his foot and pulling him into his waiting arms.

"Finally!" he went to do a happy dance but bumped his head against the table as he crawled out from under it—the boy in his arms giggled, and he heard someone shrugging with silent laughter.

Glaring up at the brunette he saw that Potter too, had successfully caught one of the wretched bastards they called their sons. Why was it always Harry that got to catch the blonde one? Scorpius was by far the most easy one to capture—while James went to all extends to stay away from his father's grasping hands.

"You're such a bastard," Draco huffed, frowning at the small brunette, "next time, I'll tie you down and you don't get dinner."

"Stop calling him names," Harry scolded, coming closer and ruffling James' hair, "and we're not tying them down."

"We very well should," he shifted the boy to his other hip, "they're so squealy and hyperactive and annoying!"

"Just like you than," Harry grinned and headed for the stairs, "get a move on love—or the water'll get cold."

"No, daddy, _please_," the boy in Draco's arms whimpered again as Harry disappeared up the stairs. Draco frowned down at the small boy—his big grey eyes were teary, "I don't want a bath," he whined, flattering his head against the blonde's chest. Draco sighed and paused, tipping up his eyebrow, "water is icky daddy."

"Jamey, you have to take a bath," Draco tried to smile—he loved James and Scorpius equally, but the latter was easier on his cool demeanour. James was a naturally happy person, and when he was sad he needed someone to relate—Draco had trouble with that sometimes, "you don't wanna be known as the smelly kid, do you?" the boy shook his head, holding on closer to Draco, "I promise it won't be that bad."

"Will you come with me daddy?" James asked, pouting.

Draco shrugged, going up the stairs. Then he nuzzled his son's ear and muttered: "sure, if you want me to."

-_-_-_-

Draco had always known that four boys in one tub was not a good idea. Of course they were lucky—their tub was absolutely huge. So four boys in one tub wasn't as bad as it could have been, were they forced to share a small bathtub between the four of them.

When he entered the bathroom Harry was already undressing Scorpius—the blonde was staring at his dad through his glasses, studying his face intensely. He clung to Harry when he lifted him, setting him on the side of the tub, saying something about rubber ducks.

Draco put James down and pulled off his own t-shirt, smiling as the boy flopped down on the rug and pulled off his shoes. Harry turned when Draco put his jeans over a chair and bent through his knees.

"What're you undressing for?" he asked, softly pecking James on his head before helping him out of his sweater.

"I promised him I'd join," James smiled at him, pushing down his undies before sitting down next to Scorpius, "so undress baby, you're coming in too."

He smirked and pulled at the button-down Harry was wearing, pulling it off over his head before throwing it on the chair with his own clothes.

"Daddy it's cold," James pouted and Draco turned, while Harry shred the rest of his clothes—the boys were still sitting on the white tiles, completely naked.

"It's okay, let's get in," he set James in first, and the boy immediately shuffled to the end of the bath, taking a submarine out of the plastic basket with toys. Scorpius wiggled his feet slowly and Draco smiled at the boy, stepping out of his boxers, "you ready to go in Scorp?"

The blonde nodded, hesitantly touching the water with his toe. He allowed his father to lift him, and sat down in his lap, shivering a bit as his body was waded in the warm water. Harry soon sat down next to them, and James crawled into his arms, poking him with the submarine.

Four boys in a bathtub could've gone awfully wrong—but Draco decided that, when the other three boys were his family, he had no problem with it whatsoever.

-_-_-_-

"It's dangerous."

"Oh come on daddy, it'll be fun," Scorpius pulled at Draco's sweater, while Harry helped James tie his laces.

"There are blades on these shoes," Draco frowned, crossing his legs, "I'm not putting them on, you can kill someone with those."

"Daddy," Scorpius glared at his father, and crawled up in Harry's lap instead, "make him come."

Draco got a perverse smile on his face, and grabbed James around his waist before he could run off by himself.

"Sweety, this isn't the proper place—we're in public right now," he cooed to Scorpius and the boy frowned in confusion.

Harry squatted his arm, but couldn't help grinning as he got up.

"No dirty puns around the children," he scolded, holding Scorpius' hand as he balanced himself on the thin blades, "now get a move on or I'm not making you come tonight."

With that he took the kids to the river-side, where loads of people were doing their best not to fall or slip on the thin blades. Draco figured that he loved Potter no matter what—even if he made him skate on the ice, or whatever it was they were doing. And perhaps those blades were quite sharp, he was sure Harry would save him, with him being the Golden boy who-just-wouldn't-die and all.

-_-_-_-

To say that Harry looked exhausted, was a gruesome understatement. Draco glanced over at him, and grinned widely. He had successfully managed to make the man look completely boneless. And didn't he look perfectly shaggable like that? With his lips slightly parted and his eyes staring up at the ceiling, all wide and horny-like.

Draco yawned and was about to make a remark when the door opened slightly. It was utterly dark in the room, but he could clearly distinguish the two small forms in the doorway. He heard Harry groan in protest when he tried to get up—even though he was completely naked—and grinned again.

"What's wrong sweety?" he asked—to both of the kids, really, and they shivered a bit, not answering. He frowned and heard Harry shift again, his limbs probably protesting, "Do you want to sleep with us tonight? Come here."

He ignored his own nakedness and went to the side of the bed, beckoning them over. In two seconds flat the boys had jumped on the duvet, and were crawling in between the two men. They were holding hands—which they did a lot when one of them was scared—and Draco smiled, laying down next to them as he made sure everyone was covered with the blankets. He hoped they were too scared to realise their daddies were naked—which was kind of mean—otherwise they'd have a hard one explaining. They'd used the sentence 'we'll explain when you're older' so many times, he was sure the kids wouldn't let it slide this time.

"What happened darling?" Harry asked, stroking Scorpius' hair—the blonde seemed most frightened, and it was obvious he had been the one that had a bad dream.

James squeezed his hand slightly, and snuggled into Draco's chest. Harry continued stroking the blonde hair, the small boy sobbing quietly.

"It's okay sweety," Harry cooed softly, and Draco had to admire that man—he'd been absolutely dead, but for their children, he'd do anything, "you're safe with us now. You can tell us what happened."

"Tell us what woke you up, Scorp," Draco put in, rubbing soothing circles on his shivering back.

"I had a really bad dream," the blonde sniffled, and his brother pouted, nodding in comprehension, "everyone died."

"It was just a dream sweetheart," Harry stroked his hand through the boy's soft hair in comfort, "we're alright, we're still here. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

The blonde nodded, pushing his face closer to Harry's chest and he grasped Draco's hand tighter – his other trying to find James' desperately.

"Say, daddy," James yawned, holding his brother's hand to his chest. "Why are you naked?"

-_-_-_-

"James, you're making a mess, give me that," Draco grasped James' spoon from his hand—he'd been stirring his cereal, making the milk spill over his bowl, "you have to do it slowly."

Harry flopped down in front of him, eyeing the new box of cereals with distaste.

"You're so mean," he pouted at the older blonde, and said man looked up at him, "how can you let our children eat those?"

He indicated the purple box, grumpily taking the red one from the pantry instead.

"Oh, come on Love," Draco sniggered, "Voldi-O's are magically delicious!"

Scorpius and James nodded happily, scooping some up. The raven pointed at the box too, and said, mouth full of food: "it says so on the box daddy."

"You're feeding them cereal of the enemy," Harry glared.

"Well, what would you rather have me give them?" he sat down himself, settling with coffee, "the-boy-who-livedi-O's?"

Harry just stuck out his tongue childishly, and Draco rolled his eyes—really, sometimes it was as if he had three children instead of two.

**AN: yay for the fluff! I've been writing this for a real long time, and I'm not really that into HarryDraco anymore – not that that matters, so I wanted a cute short one to finish, because it was supposed to be longer :D But anyone, hope it was at least partly decent, and that you enjoyed!**


End file.
